


I Demand Nothing, But I Want It All

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Before departing on her Pokemon journey, Gloria takes a night to get used to sleeping around her Pokemon, but a misunderstanding and some logic leaps quickly see Gloria trying to 'take care' of a problem that is entirely by design. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 100





	I Demand Nothing, But I Want It All

"Just for tonight, you can sleep in my bed," Gloria said, letting her Scorbunny sit at the edge of the bed as she set her room up for sleep. "We'll be camping a lot, so I want to get sued to sleeping around Pokemon, and this way we can get closer." It was a good idea in theory; Gloria wanted to be on top of everything she was getting into, wanted to be firm and confident in the idea of being around her new Pokemon. And for the most part she was just super excited for the idea of finally having a Pokemon. Scorbunny was her starter; this was all really happening, and her dreams were finally coming true in the most exciting of ways. With that in mind, the idea was simple now; let him sleep in her bed and let him get used to the idea of her presence and her warmth.

Before switching into her pajamas, Gloria tucked her Scorbunny under the covers beside where she would sleep, her smile bright and Scorbunny's smile even bigger as he settled cozily into the warmth of the bed and its softness, ready to get closer to his trainer and go properly traveling, instead of being held by Leon as a gift. Everything seemed so exciting from the moment this began, and he welcomed the idea of discovering what awaited him as he lay snugly back and let her move about her room.

Not thinking much about his presence, Gloria began to undress. She let her clothes fall to the floor, facing away from Scorbunny as she stripped out even of her underwear entirely, leaning forward over her dresser to fish out what she was changing into: a baggy, light t-shirt and a pair of short shorts too thin to be worn as anything other than sleepwear. Bending forward to pull them out, she had no idea that Scorbunny was looking at her bare ass in the process, that her Pokemon was staring at all of this with a growing smile on his face, a readiness and a hotness that remained a strange and distant non-concern for her. She had other things to worry about, her head elsewhere as she dipped in and worked to get ready and dressed for bed before turning back around.

Dressed for sleep and heading in toward her bed, Gloria happily slipped under the covers, shifting on her side to lie facing her Scorbunny and soak in the joy again of having a Pokemon. A first partner who she could raise, train, and push to great heights. "We're going to do amazing things together," she said sweetly, smiling at him brightly.

Bu Scorbunny had other ideas, and he began to motion with his hands out toward her, like he wanted to be picked up. She had just tucked him in, but surely there was no trouble in pulling him close; he probably wanted a big hug or something, and Gloria certainly wanted to hug her Pokemon, too. So she reached under his arms and tugged hi up, but as the covers fell away, she found herself staring at more than just Scorbunny; a big, aching Pokemon cock was right up in her face now, level with her mouth as she stared at it in confusion. Only a foot tall, the cock was easily a bit more than half the size of the Pokemon she held, and confusion abounded.

Stunned, speechless, and dropping her boy on the bed in confusion, Gloria didn't know how to react. Her head swam with a myriad of things that she wasn't sure where to begin dissecting; had her being naked in the room caused this? She hadn't thought at first about any of that, but it did make a lot of sense to her, as much as she wished it hadn't. More pressingly, was this a real danger? She couldn't imagine going onto national television, challenging gym leaders, and having her Pokemon get a hard-on. Especially one so cartoonish and big in relation to his body. It was an embarrassment, and she hadn't the slightest idea what to say or do as she looked at the cock again.

Gloria had to do something about this.

Setting him down on a pillow set between her legs, Gloria could feel the weirdness and the panic taking her. "This isn't right," she told herself. "Look, Scorbunny, I'm really sorry about this, but... I have to take care of this." In her panic, she settled on the most unreasonable and probably unnecessary of solutions, hand grasping the thick shaft and beginning to pump back and forth along his length. "I'll take care of it for you, okay? I promise, we'll be fine. Don't think anything of this. It's weird, but I just really want to show that I care about you."

This was weird as all hell, and Gloria couldn't believe she was doing any of this, but Scorbunny actually seemed pretty content, sitting happily before her with his dick standing upright, letting her jerk him off. He let out some excited noises, and as she continued to work along his shaft, she felt like there was some weird tug at her begging her to keep on with this, some urgency and weirdness she didn't feel too warm or eager for, but what choice did she have now?

Scorbunny was very attracted to Gloria. The cute human and her perky body had him all kinds of excited, and he was utterly unafraid to indulge now in any offer of pleasure he could get, sitting ready and earnest, horny, prepared. It was a scandalous advance, but one that Gloria was going to have to untangle as she stroked his shaft. It looked cartoonish on his body, too big and too thick, but that only added to the frustrations Gloria had to juggle as she pursued some semblance of order and sense in the unfocused mess of frustration brewing inside of her now. Up and down she stroked, and Scorbunny was there for all of it.

"I can't believe my first time doing this with a boy is..." She couldn't even finish that sentence. This was ludicrous. Everything about stroking her Pokemon's cock felt like it was laughable and ridiculous, almost stupid of her to be doing, but she couldn't help this. She had to deal with his erection, had to get it down and get him under control, and in some fucked up context the idea of giving him a handjob made perfect sense to her now, provided her some kind of reason and understandable focus that really wasn't there in the fucking least.

Gloria didn't have much time for boys. Her pie in the sky Pokemon journey fantasies and the small town she lived in all contributed to her keeping her romantic life to a strict zero without really meaning to. The exception now was the most ludicrous way for her to learn what she was up to, and she felt embarrassed by the reality of this, pumping her hand faster along the dick and giving in to so many tense things and so many bizarre capitulations that she felt like she was going to lose her mind. Stroking back and forth, giving him exactly what he wanted, Gloria continued to learn what she was due and how much this didn't seem to make any bit of sense.

Frustratingly, though, she wasn't getting anywhere. Scorbunny's cock remained hard at attention, standing rigid before her with a stubborn and present firmness that left her desperate, groaning in worry. "Why won't you cum?" she asked, voice in a needy and shaky whine as she stroked faster, working along the cock trying to make him get somewhere, but he remained unbothered. Happy, bright, all kinds of eager for this, but definitely not giving her what she wanted at all. With a frustrated groan, Gloria leaned in, letting desperation take her.

Kisses against the head of her partner Pokemon's cock felt like another step down for the new trainer. "Please, just cum," she pleaded, whining as she squirmed under this weirdness, planting so much affection and love onto the dick that she hoped would be repaid somehow, but she was left twisting about in the uncertain panic of knowing it wasn't being repaid at all. Scorbunny was excited, ready, firm in the bizarre expression of something unrepentant that he held onto, but he did nothing to respond.

So she started licking. Giving his cock plenty of oral attention and love, Gloria sank ever lower into the weird depths of something that didn't feel real, didn't feel sane. Nothing about this was the least bit sensible, and as she pushed on harder, some desperate twist and churn inside of her was only getting messier; she wanted to find some way to make sense of this, wanted to prove she could deal with him. If she couldn't handle a problem this small what sort of trainer could Gloria even be? But as she kept licking, she discovered her frustrating efforts were finally getting somewhere; his dick throbbed harder, aching against her tongue and in her hand, so she kept licking his cock and hoping for the best.

"Hurry," she whined, staring up at him with pleading eyes, and everything about the desperate need spread across her face hit Scorbunny just right, drove him hard over the edge of a big, messy rush of cum that saw Gloria taking a huge facial, gasping in surprise and worry at the mess and the heat that splattered all over her. Gloria took the unexpected facial gasping in surprise and panic, not sure how to handle the mess made of her. It was kind of gross to be given a faceful of Pokemon cum, and there was so much of it that she definitely should have been embarrassed, but for the most part Gloria just soaked in some kind of relief and gratefulness knowing she had done it, and that it would be over.

But Scorbunny's dick was still rock hard.

"Seriously?" Gloria whined, panting as she stared down at his shaft. "Scorbunny, please," she whimpered, but as she looked up at him, he gave little more than a shrug. He was still rock hard and she was faced with the worry of not knowing how she could have possibly acted against all of this, wishing for some sense but not given the convenience of having any.

Panic set in. In her mind, albeit not really operating on a rational or realistic way, Scorbunny's erections weren't going away. Her naivety and sexual inexperience played a huge part there, but in her mind it was all she had going for her. She throw away all sense of shame now and do something minor, or be crushed under the weight of molten embarrassment down the line. For Gloria, the choice was clear, and the panicked trainer pushed forward to take his cock into her mouth.

Wincing as she tasted the odd flavour of cock on her tongue, Gloria got ready to go for it, lying on all fours and hunched over his lap as he sat atop the big pillow acting as his throne, Scorbunny delighted to be treated to his pretty trainer now sucking him off. He didn't really understand all of her frustrations and why she was so worried, but he was all too happy to roll with whatever they were if it meant he could keep getting his dick sucked, remaining firm and engaged through the hungry attention and and lust that she allowed to take complete hold of her. She was desperate and senseless but all too gorgeous and ripe for the taking.

Up and down she worked. Experienced or not, Gloria found an easy time working across the cock, which would have been impressive on a regular sized human but which remained baffling on such a small frame, and she wasn't sure if this was a normal Pokemon thing or if she was in way too deep now, but she had nobody to ask those questions to and all the time in the world to toil at his demands with little sense of anything else. It wasn't what she was proud of, but pride couldn't be a factor here. There wasn't any room for it and to try and do that would have only left her faltering. So she kept moving and worked at his desires as hard as she could.

To slurp on a Pokemon's cock as her first time sucking dick was the most peculiar and bizarre feeling she'd ever endured. It made almost no sense to her, but she remained helplessly stuck doing what she'd told herself was expected of her. Faster she worked with little reason to slow down, moaning around his cock and trying to push him further down. She got her mouth all over him and wasn't very restrained in her treatment, getting sloppy and shameless in the name of keeping up the pace and finding some way to prove she could handle all of his massive dick, but the more she tried to, the more she found that she wasn't well equipped for any of this. Back and forth she pushed in growing desperation, a panic too senseless and too strange to really sort out the finer points of.

"Why won't you cum?" she asked, pulling back a moment, gasping for air and stroking along his dick again, thick strands of drool connecting her lips to his cock. "Scorbunny, please. Can't you make this easy on me?" She received another shrug, another gesture that did little to nothing to help her feel comfortable and confident about what was happening. The more that she let this go on, the more Gloria learned how hopeless and weird this was, but she was still without any other option but to suck him back down into her mouth and get sucking all over again.

This felt like a hopeless and circular joke to Gloria now. She tried harder and messier to tend to the frustratingly difficult to please Pokemon before her, wondering how to deal with any of this but knowing she had to try, pushing harder on against Scorbunny's libido. He was smiling and happy to be there, clearly enjoying a lot of this treatment, but also so steadily letting her work herself to the bone trying to satisfy him, a messy rush of so many conflicting feelings and desires that proved unsustainable for the poor trainer struggling to deal with all of them, wishing she knew what was going on and how to deal with everything that followed.

For Scorbunny, this had absolutely become a game. Drawing it out and teasing the weird desperation burning up through her made for the most exciting of treatments, eager to see if she'd be willing to go all the way to tend to him. Scorbunny hadn't meant to fuck his trainer on their first night, but she had been the one to get naked around him, and then to decide his erection was something to be desperately dealt with, so he was determined to roll with it and see what she would do.

The wetness and panic between her legs became the most frustrating presence of all, and Gloria found herself having to reach a hand down her shorts, slipping fingers into her pussy and rocking back and forth faster as she tried to make sense of what he was doing. His erection would not be quelled, and she felt like she couldn't deal with the embarrassment of how far she was falling, coming so close to unraveling at the seams from the worry of this all, and the more she let it happen, the less she felt able to deal with. She was fingering herself now to this, aroused by the action of sucking off her Pokemon, such a sinful action, such a wrong and senseless thing to be doing, and yet she felt helpless, unable to stop or slow down. This was the only way forward.

In her panic, she finally let him have her throat. Forcing herself down and working harder to get him off, she choked on his thick cock head, struggling to deal with everything demanded of her. He just kept smiling while his dick throbbed in her mouth, and she had no idea what it was going to take to get him off, but she was giving his dick so much more than she had with just her hand and her tongue; how was he getting more difficult to tend to now? It made no sense to her, but she wasn't in a position to juggle these frustrations, and the idea of giving in grew more ravenous and intense as she let them overwhelm her completely.

Hunched forward, sucking her Pokemon's cock and jamming fingers up her twat, Gloria was in a position of panic and desperation like nothing she had ever known before, and it was in this sorry state that she managed to finally get him to cum. Scorbunny yelped and heaved, pulling back from her throat and grabbing at her head, holding onto her and keeping her head in place so that he could blow his load into her mouth, flooding it with the sticky, salty fluid that made her whole body twist in confusion and toiling heat, not able to deal with anything about what he had just done to her, but completely ready to melt.

Scorbunny snickered and fell back, lying down as Gloria drew back, nervously swallowing his seed. She probably shouldn't have, but she was in such a bizarre state of conflicted misery right now that it felt like all she could do, her eyes staring in worry down upon Scorbunny and the big smile remaining spread across his big, dumb face. "What am I doing?" she asked, and the heated, messy answer wasn't anything she felt good about pondering, struggling to ground herself as she wiped her lips and pulled her hand from her shorts without having gotten herself off in all of that. "How do you feel, Scorbunny?'

But Scorbunny's cock was still rock hard. Still standing at attention, ready as ever, and the burning embarrassment shuddering through Gloria grew deeper. "How?" she asked, shoulders slumping as she stared at that massive, rigid dick waiting for more. It made no sense to her, but she felt like she had to do something about this, had to find some way to steady herself and keep this all under control.

No. No, it wasn't that simple anymore. Wasn't that easy. With a nervous whine, Gloria accepted the reality of what was being asked of her. She didn't like it, but as embarrassed she was, she was even hornier. Desperate to get his erection to go down, Gloria was ready to resort to the only thing she felt like she had left. "If you... If I let you fuck me, will that make it stop?" she asked.

Scorbunny jolted upward, nodding and yelping happily, getting to his feet to hop up and down on the bed at the offer. It didn't make Gloria feel any better about what she was doing; it was very clear to her now that Scorbunny knew precisely what this game was. But she had no choice. She needed to make this stop, at any cost.

So she pulled back, hooking her thumbs into her shorts and pushing them down her leg, rolling into position down on her hands and knees as the short slipped down, not only baring her perky butt once more to the Pokemon, but baring her dripping pussy, so desperate and so needy that she was ready to offer it now up to her own Pokemon.

Faced with everything he wanted and loving that things had worked out this way, Scorbunny hopped up over Gloria, mounting her and getting onto using her body for leverage as he stepped onto her legs for some extra height, lining up and then slamming forward to drive his cock into his perky, petite trainer with one firm and savage thrust. This was everything to Scorbunny now, an expression of the wild desperation and the need that held onto him, his lust for his trainer coming to a head and no restraint about to hold him back from taking what he wanted at any cost. Greedy thrusts forced upon Gloria the sense of helplessness and surrender that would come to be all she was capable of knowing, and he would not be stopped, hammering back and forth to let her know how much he craved her, how hungry and ravenous he was for the pleasures her body offered.

"It's really big!" Gloria gasped. The sensation of his meaty prick filling her made her seize but, also made her tingle with the weird and wiry bursts of delight that she felt like she didn't really know how to handle. Her body was aflame with desire now, a need that rushed through her and screamed for attention, screamed for her to focus and give in to all of it. Back and forth her body rocked, meeting Scorbunny's wild thrusts as he recklessly drilled her virgin pussy, and she was barely even aware she was being deflowered as all her thoughts shifted to the raw sensation hitting her. She had never felt so good before, never felt so succinct and so wild a set of pleasures at once, and she was bound to struggle under all of this as Scorbunny took charge, hammering greedily into the snug twat begging for this treatment. Her moans were wild and chaotic, body heaving back and forth in desperate shows of a pleasure directly focused on one thing and one thing only.

Inexperience had helped Gloria fall, but now, the real killer proved to be the fact that she was unable to deal with these pleasures. Her body was sensitive to them. Too sensitive. Too receptive to the throbbing swells of desire and heat cloyingly demanding her full attention, and as her head rolled back and she let the cock hammer so deep into her, Gloria didn't realize that Scorbunny was rather effortlessly mindbreaking her with his dick. Scorbunny could hardly believe this was happening either, hardly intended to mindbreak his trainer, but if she was going to give in like this he decided to keep going, turning her from a panicked and desperate cocksucker just trying to stave off embarrassment to a needy human cockslut he could enjoy.

Every step of the way, Gloria's inexperienced fumbling had escalated this situation, and as she began to whine and babble and heave under all the pressure upon her, Scorbunny realized just how good he had it. "Nngh, f-fuck me, Scorbunny!" she whined, gripping the sheets as she was taken. Her pussy dripped down onto the bed and all over her thighs as she took on this messy treatment, as she learned more and more how badly she craved these feelings. "It feels so good! I'm sorry about being ashamed of your dick, it's amazing." Shame was no longer something Gloria threw away; it became something she had fucked right out of her, and the pace with which Scorbunny's cock laid waste to her snug hole felt incredible.

But she needed more. Shoving back against him, she pushed Scorbunny onto his back and started to ride his dick, bouncing up and down on her small Pokemon and his impressively not so small cock without a care. "I need this," she moaned, caressing her body as she hammered greedily onto his shaft, her eyes rolling back in joy as she let the pleasures take her. Gloria wasn't sure how to handle what she felt, but she knew it was so remarkable and so wild that she needn't do a damn thing else, letting the sensations speak for themselves and tear her asunder as she rode them out, discovering joy and molten need with each push.

Scorbunny had been intentionally holding back the loads he shot. Intentionally drawing out and keeping from cumming to see how far eh could push Gloria. But now, he was working the opposite, thrusting up into her as she rode him, greedily chasing his own and racing toward the relief and joy of creampieing his trainer, until with a hard groan another mess of cum gushed into her, and Gloria screamed through the joy of her own release, an ecstatic mess of orgasmic lust and hunger leaving her dizzy and unable to think straight. She cooed and whined under the joy of being filled, and then finally proceeded to flop face-down onto the bed, breathless and exhausted.

"Fuck," she whined, rolling onto her back and reaching breathlessly out, too tired to grab hold of Scorbunny with how far away he was, but he lazily crawled up along her body anyway, and she was able to pull him in tight, using the last bits of energy she had left to bury him under kisses. She loved her first Pokemon, now in ways more intense than she would have imagined, but Gloria was firm in that desire, a smile on her face as she passed out from exhaustion and stress.  
*************************  
Come the morning, it all felt like a dream. Waking up amid the fog of her slumber, Gloria groaned, feeling like she had gone on the most insane journey last night, but surely it was just that. A dream. A sweet lie in her mind that she was awake from now, and could toss off the frustration of as she opened her eyes slowly. What a silly thought: fucking her Pokemon. It did sound kind of sweet, but surely she hadn't gone and done it, right?

Not only had she, but the first thing that Gloria saw upon waking up was Scorbunny's dick. It thrust forward imposing itself upon her and right in her face as he heaved forward and drew back. With eager laughter, he straddled her stomach and fucked her breasts, starting the morning off with more indulgence as the mischievous monster showed off that her body was his plaything, plain and simple.

Cooing in a weird sort of relief, Gloria accepted it. "So it did happen," she sighed. "Mm, this is going to be every night for us, isn't it?" she asked.

Scorbunny gave some eager yelps of approval and agreement.

"I sort of like it that way, I think. I'm happy this way. You're my first Pokemon and my first man, Scorbunny." Leaning forward, she sucked on the head of his cock while he fucked her cleavage, and accepted all of this upon her. In a fucked up kind of way, Gloria was more excited now than ever to begin her journey.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
